El Sueño que Nunca fue Real
by Miss Of The Dark
Summary: Así fue como finalmente, olvidó todo y lo dejó en un atormentado pasado. Todos los gritos, las lágrimas y las gotas de sangre ya no eran reales. Si, así era. Porque ahora, en brazos de aquel ángel suyo, todo había sido como un sueño, un sueño que nunca fue real. Shonen Ai/Gore.


Toda la habitación estaba en penumbras, la inmensa y profunda oscuridad había logrado adueñarse posesivamente de cada recoveco allí, instalándose y negándose a marchar. Pero aun así, era muy visible la situación en la que aquel cuarto se encontraba. Cualquiera podría haber sentido el dulce aroma de la sangre, mezclado con un toque de humedad, que erizaban la piel al instante. Por lo que se deducía con el simple sentido común, un horror se estaba ejecutando, y si las luces hubieran estado encendidas, las paredes pintadas en un rojo candente se habrían notado a la perfección. Cada mancha, cada charco de sangre en el suelo. Todo era como traído de una horrible pesadilla.

Pero él sabía que no despertaría, y que por más que se esforzara, eso nunca sería un sueño. La maldita realidad lo había abofeteado repentinamente, provocando que volviera de ese estado inconsciente en el que se encontraba. Controlado por Él.

Escuchaba cada jadeo y cada respiración agitada del peliazul en sus brazos, que se esforzaba fervientemente en mantenerse sujetado a la vida. Aun así, sabía que todo era inútil. Podía sentir el líquido carmesí proveniente de él manchar sus manos, que con desesperación intentaban conservar las múltiples heridas cerradas. Pero eso no era suficiente, y no se necesitaba ser un genio para deducir que, muy pronto, el chico moriría desangrado.

-Tranquilo…-Murmuró sin privarse derramar las lágrimas que tanto había contenido-Estarás bien. Ya verás, los doctores vendrán rápido y sanarás. Todo volverá a ser como siempre…-Sollozó con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual sólo servía para esconder todo ese dolor. Eran puras estupideces lo que estaba diciendo, pero se negaba a aceptar que él se iría. Se negaba a aceptar que Splendid había sido asesinado por su culpa de esta manera.

-Ya déjalo…-Susurró como pudo, arrastrando cada palabra como si fuera un terrible sufrimiento para su cuerpo malherido pronunciarlas. Con lentitud, acercó su mano a la del menor, acariciándola en un intento por hacer que la alejara. A pesar del dolor, se esforzaba en mantener esa siempre presente sonrisa en los labios manchados de su propia sangre, que continuaba saliendo de a borbotones.

-¡No!-Gritó aferrándose con más fuerza, lanzándose a llorar como un niño pequeño. Se negaba a dejarlo ir así por así. ¡Era una total locura! Después de tanto tiempo negándoselo a sí mismo, no pensaba dejar que todo se le escurriera de las manos inevitablemente.- ¡Te amo!-Volvió a gritar, agachando la cabeza más hacia el muchacho, que casi por inercia llevó su mano esta vez a la mejilla de Flippy, dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre allí.

Y era tan irónico, ya que hace algunas horas, todo esto había sido completamente diferente. Y el joven soldado hubiera golpeado a quien fuera que siquiera le insinuara que algo así sucedería, porque era, lógicamente, imposible.

Si tan sólo la lógica fuera parte de esa mente enferma. Él lo había arruinado todo. Esa maldita creación que había tomado vida propia dentro del peliverde, llevándolo siempre a un final similar. Más nunca había sido tan terrible hasta ahora.

Todo había comenzado bien. Perfectamente bien esa mañana, e incluso, se encontraba de buen humor. Suponía que sería un buen día. Y ese pensamiento continuó y mejoró incluso, encontrándose con que Splendid había hecho otra de sus inesperadas visitas que usualmente le irritaban tanto. Pero esta vez, casi como si el destino hubiera tenido una pequeña pizca de piedad, eso no sucedió. Estaba encantado con esa visita, ¡El día terminaría tan perfecto como comenzó!

Pero claro, era muy bueno como para ser cierto.

Fliqpy aprovechó su descuido mortal y se apoderó de él, como una fiera que espera pacientemente a su presa para atacar, y así, destrozarle la garganta cuando esta esté distraída.

-Oye… ¿Te encuentras bien?-Había murmurado el peliazul al notar un casi imperceptible cambio en la mirada del menor. Una sonrisa enferma se formó en el rostro de este, que transformaban sus facciones en las dignas de un auténtico psicópata.

-Perfectamente…-Respondió en una ronca voz que helaría la sangre de cualquiera. El miedo fue visible para aquel demente por parte de su acompañante, y tomando la oportunidad se abalanzó violentamente agarrándolo del cuello, golpeándolo en una fracción de segundo.

Y lo demás, había pasado muy rápido. Un cuchillo entró en escena antes de que la muñeca derecha de Splendid se rompiera, cosa que lo dejó totalmente vulnerable, ya que poco podría hacer sin esa defensa. Y así, fue vilmente apuñalado una y otra vez. Los gritos de agonía que humanizarían el corazón de incluso el peor criminal no fueron nada importante para aquel asesino. Pero hubo una pausa, en la que el arma fue dejada a un lado como breve descanso para la víctima que observaba con algunas lágrimas de dolor escapando de sus ojos a su verdugo. Con una paciencia desesperante, el menor acercó su mano al cuello de la camisa de Splendid, acercándolo peligrosamente hacia él, hasta un punto en que sus narices se rozaban.

-¿Por qué te acercas a lo que me pertenece…?-Murmuró aquella otra personalidad-¡Él es mío!-Exclamó enfatizando la última palabra notoriamente, esperando una respuesta que no tardó mucho en llegar por parte del contrario.

-Ni aunque continuaras, me arrepentiría de haberlo hecho…-Sonrió victorioso el peliazul, haciendo que esas palabras fueran la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Con brusquedad lo lanzó al suelo, llevando el filo del cuchillo al cuello del chico y haciendo presión en la parte superior, deslizándolo también, para lograr que los ojos azules se enfocaran en su demoníaca mirada.

-Te enseñaré cómo es esto…-Masculló terminando de clavar el cuchillo en aquella parte de su cuello, viendo con satisfacción como este llevaba su única mano aún sana allí, ahogándose lentamente en su propia sangre. Tal voz sólo por diversión continuó apuñalando el abdomen de su adversario repetidamente, cuidándose de no llegar si quiera a rozar algún punto vital. ¿Qué tendría de divertido y emocionante una muerte rápida?

-Te dejo el resto a ti.-Sonrió alejándose finalmente del cuerpo moribundo que yacía en el suelo. No fue difícil para Splendid entender esas palabras, ya que casi inmediatamente el joven se tambaleó y cerró con fuerza los ojos, abriéndolos luego con el usual toque de inocencia en ellos, aterrándose al observar la escena, y aún más, el arma en su mano que aún tenían la cálida sangre de su amante.

-¿Qué ha…?-Balbuceó atónito soltando el cuchillo y acercándose al peliazul, inclinándose a su lado sin poder creer lo que veía.

La respiración se le cortó por unos segundos, sin poder reaccionar correctamente.

-¿Splendid…?-Murmuró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, rogando que nada de eso fuera real.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto…-Sonrió el nombrado entrecerrando las pupilas, llevando su mano hacia el rostro del chico, enredando los verdes cabellos entre sus dedos, disfrutando del contacto que, sabía, sería la última vez que tendrían.

Al poder salir de aquel traumante shock, Flippy llamó a la ambulancia, atropellándose con las palabras que salían de su boca para explicar lo sucedido, pero resignándose luego a gritar un '¡Simplemente vengan!' que sonó más como un sollozo que como una orden.

Y así se encontraban ahora, bañados mutuamente en la sangre del mayor, el cual se negaba a quitar su mano de la mejilla del peliverde, continuando con las débiles caricias que lo mantenían ocupado.

-¡Te amo!-Volvió a gritar entre el inevitable llanto, llevando su mano sobre la de Splendid, sin rastro alguna de la sonrisa que minutos antes estaba en su rostro-¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No pienso dejar que lo hagas!-Exclamó acercándose y buscando con desesperación sus labios, uniéndolos bruscamente en un beso que sabía a sangre.

-También te amo…-Murmuró luego de romper el contacto, aun rozando los labios del menor-Pero no será un adiós, tranquilo-Sonrió sin dejar de llorar-Sólo será como un 'Buenas noches', y la mañana siguiente, nos volveremos a encontrar. Te lo prometo, en el próximo amanecer…-Agregó siendo interrumpido por el líquido escarlata que se deslizaba por la comisura de su boca, tosiendo y cerrando los ojos, sabiendo que esa sería la última vez que pronunciaría alguna palabra. Con lentitud, la respiración fue cortándose, y sintió como cada parte de su cuerpo se hacía más pesada. Inhaló profundamente un último aliento, y sin hacerse esperar, la vida abandonó de su cuerpo herido. Y Flippy notó como la mano en su mejilla se detenía, siendo sujetada con más fuerza por su parte. Un desgarrador grito se escuchó en toda la habitación a oscuras. Como acto seguido, el joven se aferró en un abrazo al cuerpo muerto que yacía ante él.

* * *

Era un día hermoso, con el cálido sol que bañaba todas las tumbas en el cementerio brillando en todo su esplendor. Las hojas se mecían suavemente por el viento, formando un paisaje hermoso que sólo era observado por un espectador.

-He estado esperando…-Sonrió el muchacho vestido completamente de negro en medio de aquel lugar, posiblemente frente a una de las tumbas más apartadas de todas. Tenía un ramo de rosas blancas en su mano, que depositó luego de decir esas palabras frente a la lápida-¿Sabes? No creí que sería tan largo. Digo, nunca los amaneceres se habían tardado tanto…-Explicó a la nada, bajando la mirada y notando que sus ojos comenzaban a vidriarse-Estuve sólo en una noche eterna hasta ahora esperándote, Splendid…-Sollozó sin borrar la sonrisa, arrodillándose y acariciando la fría piedra tallada como algún día el dueño de esta se había despedido de él de la misma manera. Pero ahora, no era una despedida. Era el tan ansiado reencuentro por el que había estado esperando pacientemente.

Con cuidado, llevó una de sus manos a los bolsillos de la gabardina que llevaba, algo que en el pasado no hubiera sido normal, sacando de ésta un cuchillo que recordaba perfectamente.-Ya era hora.-Susurró al viento, deslizándolo por sus muñecas una y otra vez, con una extrema felicidad. Los minutos fueron bondadosos con él, y pasaron con rapidez para su fortuna. Comenzó a desconectarse de aquel mundo, aquella hermosa tarde, para finalmente ver ese amanecer que tanto había ansiado.

Y justo antes de dejar todo atrás, sintió como una suave brisa lo arrullaba, y su mano era estrechada por otra cálida que lo guiaba con dulzura.

Así fue como finalmente, olvidó todo y lo dejó en un atormentado pasado. Todos los gritos, las lágrimas y las gotas de sangre ya no eran reales.

Si, así era. Porque ahora, en brazos de aquel ángel suyo, todo había sido como un sueño, un sueño que nunca fue real.

* * *

Reviews? XD Bueno, empezó a gustarme esta pareja, y como no había muchos fics de ellos, digamos que quise hacer mi pequeño y humilde aporte aquí :3

Sé que no es exactamente una hermosa historia de amor, pero fue el mejor final 'feliz' que pude darle, así que, ¡comenten y den sus opiniones!

Gracias por leer!

(Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece, creo que habría varios cambios en las 'relaciones' de amistad de ciertos personajes si así fuera… XD)


End file.
